


When You're Sober

by Trench_Coat_Angels



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Super Short Fic, Trigger warnings inside, Zutara, be warned, first zutara fic, sober, zuko x katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trench_Coat_Angels/pseuds/Trench_Coat_Angels
Summary: Katara wants to feel the the love she gets when he drunk when he's sober. It's enough, until it isn't anymore. Based off of the son Sober by Selena Gomez. First Zutara fic! *credit to beanaroony tumblr. it's amazing!*





	When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Quick short one shot, (a very short one) I got inspired to write this earlier and just had to do it. I decided to switch it up from my normal ships (Thank god, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long!) I based this off of the song Sober by Selena Gomez. First Zutara Fic, achieved.
> 
> Warnings: The situation is that Zuko is a non-violent alcoholic. This is for story purposes only. If these situations bothers you in any way, please do not read. Also, it’s quite angsty (Que the not so surprised shock)
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been in a situation like this, so it may not, and probably is not, an accurate representation. I hope I never am in a situation like this. This is non-violent, but not all situations like this are. I advise to seek help if you find yourself in a situation like this.
> 
> Disclaimer part II: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the song I based this off of.

We play this game every night.

At first, it was a game. How many drinks does it take for him to make me want him. He succeeded every night without fail. Now it’s routine. I fall for his words every time. In the moment I don’t mind, since he says what he’s supposed to, says the things that every girl wants to hear. 

Things like I love you and You’re so beautiful and anything like that.

He just has to be drunk to say them.

I wonder to myself each night why I let this continue, why I don’t draw the line in the sand. I guess like him I don’t know when to stop either. 

Every morning he says all the same things he said the night before. He kisses me the same, but his touch is different. Not as intimate, not as… loving or meaningful. I know the magic from the night before is over then, only to cycle through the next night.

I’m tired of it now.

So I wait in the bedroom for him to get home, a half packed duffle bag by my side on the bed. I slowly make my way around the room, filling it with the essentials. I have no idea where I’m going to go if I can’t convince him, but I guess I’ll figure it out when I cross that bridge. 

I hear the front door open.

“Katara, I’m home!” he calls. 

“In here,” I call out, emotionless. I hear his footsteps down the hall as I packed a stack of varying blue shirts into the bag.

“Hey baby,” He greets when he walks in, stopping short when he sees what I’m doing. “Tara, what are you doing?”

“I can’t play this game anymore, Zuko,” I reply sharply. My emotions began to rise as I stuffed a couple pair of jeans into the bag.

“What game? What are you talking about?” He asked, hurriedly walking over to me and stopping my hands gently. “Please talk to me,”

I look him in the eye, trying not to let the sadness I feel show through.

“You don't know how to love me when you're sober,”

His eyes widen at my response. I decide now is the time to expand.

“We play this game every night, Zuko. I feel as if for you to truly love me, and for you to show me, you have to be intoxicated. In the moment, it’s enough for me. It’s just enough. But then it’s not. The way we’re doing this, it’ll never be enough. I can’t do this anymore. You have a hold on me in a way that’s not healthy for either of us. I want to feel the love you show me when you’re drunk all the time, not only after the bottle is finished.” I took my hands from his to continue packing. 

He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, I turned away so he wouldn’t see my tears. I rummaged around in a draw for more of my stuff and continued to pack. After a couple of minutes pass, while I’m picking stuff out of the closet, I heard him come up behind me. I felt a pair of strong arms circle my waist as he pressed me against him. His head found the crook of my neck. I felt the dampness on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” He breathed in deeply, holding me to him. His voice sounded thick as he spoke. “I’ll try to fix this. Please don’t leave.” 

I closed my eyes, silent tears falling down my cheeks. 

“Do you promise?” I whispered. I felt him nod, but that wasn’t what i wanted to hear. I whirled around in his arms.

“Do you, Zuko, promise me? Promise me that you’ll get help, and fix this so that I don’t have to live craving the affection you give me when you’re drunk. That you’ll give me the same thing when you’re sober?” I was crying harder now as Zuko stared at me like a deer caught in headlights. I huffed in frustration, and was just about to continue what i was doing when he griped my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

“I promise you Katara, that I’ll get help. I promise on all that is holy and good. I promise you with my whole being. I only ask that I don’t do this alone,” He begged. I saw then the fear in his eyes. Fear of me leaving. Fear of getting over his addiction. Just overall fear.

“I’ll help you, Zuko,” I saw visibly deflate in relief. I pulled him to me in a tight hug, to which he gladly returned. He lifted me off the floor due to the height difference. I pulled away from him, his arms still around me tight.

“I guess I better unpack,” I giggled. He laughed and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly.

For the first time, I felt his love while he was sober.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! R&R please! Constructive criticism is welcome! (I know this was short I'm sorry)
> 
> ~Cinnamon


End file.
